Conventional bench saws comprise a base, a work-supporting table resting over the base and displaying a longitudinal opening therethrough, a movable structure mounted in the base and carrying a power-operated main shaft, a cutting tool operatively connected to the shaft and protruding through the opening, and means for causing vertical and angular displacements of the shaft-carrying structure relative to the table.
The basic assembly of these bench saws is accomplished at the manufacturing plant and their end use is strictly limited to circular sawing.
Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,535 issued Nov. 17, 1987 to Ducharme proposed a scoring saw assembly which can be installed on existing bench saws which are not equipped with a scoring saw. Such conventional bench saws are equipped with means for causing vertical and angular displacements of the power-operated shaft relative to the work-supporting table. However, the scoring saw kit described in the above U.S. patent comprises an elongated casing which is adapted for vertical displacement of the main saw blade relative to the work table but which cannot be moved angularly with the movable structure of the bench saw as the kit is fixedly secured to the work-supporting table with means allowing only the said vertical displacement. Hence, the cutting operation on the work piece is limited only to a vertical cut and to one type of cutting, namely scoring.